


Beyond Quarters

by OtherCat



Series: Up the Revolution [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Suicide Attempt, fear of intimacy, non SGrub AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their leave taking from Alternia only a week away, it shouldn't be surprising at all that Karkat shatters under the fear of his mutation being discovered. Feferi and Sollux try to put the pieces back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Quarters

This is the first time. The second time will be only half as much of a battle. The third time will be the celebration of a victory the fourth time will be impossibly sweet because he finally believes you both. The fifth time will surprise you because he’ll come to you first.

The first time happens when Karkat breaks under the pressure a week before you’re all due to leave Alternia. The plan won’t work because it’s mostly his plan. His ability doesn’t matter, being your moirail doesn’t matter. He shatters like glass and the only reason you get to him in time is because Vriska was reading over Gamzee’s shoulder. If she had not realized that Karkat had been saying “goodbye” to Gamzee, Karkat would be dead. Vriska holds Karkat, Tavros contacts Sollux and Gamzee messages you over Trollian.

You and Sollux arrive at Karkat’s hive at nearly the same time. You break down the door as Sollux comes up. (You’re relieved that Karkat hadn’t activated the defense wire. It’s probably horrible to be relieved that Karkat had been too depressed to suspect someone might want to stop him.) You activate the wire, and then you both rush upstairs without much more of a plan than “make him stop.”

You find him in his respite block. He has a blank and frozen look on his face, and he’s bleeding from a shallow cut on his neck. His sickle is just out of reach, and when Vriska releases him, he blinks stupidly for a second and then lunges for it with a hoarse cry. Sollux smacks him into the wall and pins him with his psionics, and you grab the sickle and log it. “KK, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Sollux asks, voice shaking.

“Saving everyone the trouble of culling me,” Karkat spits.

You step forward. “No one’s going to cull you,” you say reassuringly. He snarls at you when you try to check the cut. It’s shallow and looks a lot worse than it actually is. You’re struck by how vividly red his eyes are, how red his blood is.

“They will, Feferi. It’s not going to work. Your ‘collection’ is too big, and I’m the only one without any psionics that would justify keeping a freak.” His voice sounds almost reasonable, his expression pleading with you to understand.

“No one will cull you. Several ‘useful’ low bloods who happen to be crippled will balance out a mutant guard beast,” you say. Tears are stinging your eyes, and your voice catches a little.

“No will cull me, because I’ll beat them to it,” Karkat snarls.

“You can try,” Sollux says with a tooth baring grin. “Not gonna let you fuck things up or make Fef cry.”

“Tears of relief,” Karkat snaps back.

You catch his jaw and turn his face toward you. “This is not relief,” you say lowly, and stare into his eyes before letting him go. He looks away, shame flickering across his face.

Sollux kneels down next to Karkat, reaching out to ruffle Karkat’s hair. “No oneth going to cull you, KK,” he says gently. “We won’t let anyone even try.”

Karkat laughs, his voice bitter and rough. “What about the drones?” he asks. “Are you going to stop them too?” Sollux goes still and flushes and you feel your own cheeks heat. It occurs to you that your moirail has never tried to fill his other quadrants. Karkat gives you both a self-satisfied sneer as he confirms why. “See? Who’s going to fill a pail with a candy blooded freak?” he asks Sollux. “Not even a bifurcated mutant freak like you wants to!”

Your temper flares then, hot and black. You can’t stop yourself, you can’t even think, you just slap him. Your hand connects with his cheek, leaving a bright red mark. Karkat’s eyes widen with brief hurt before narrowing with anger. Before he can say anything, you lunge forward, kissing him, biting him. Karkat tries to buck you off of him, but doesn’t try to bite you in return. You can feel that he just wants to get away and you cling to him, screaming, “right now I could fill both pails with you, you nookwhiffing fuckass!”

Karkat freezes beneath you, and you’re aware that both Karkat and Sollux are staring at you. “Feferi,” Karkat breathes. “What...the fuck?”

You have no idea of what to say, you just glub, tears streaming down your face. Sollux smiles at you and something inside of you lifts a little bit, and then he kisses Karkat. His kiss is gentle where yours was violent, and that seems to startle Karkat even more. Karkat doesn’t even struggle, just makes a little soft noise in the back of his throat, completely overwhelmed. “Both of us, both pails,” Sollux murmurs softly. He looks at you then, his expression somewhere between asking and giving permission.

“Both of us,” you echo.

Karkat stares at the both of you. “I’m not...I can’t, you...”

“We need you,” you say, but he’s shaking his head.

“I’m a liability--“ His voice is shaking, and he starts the stuggle again.

“You’re not,” Sollux says. His psionics hold Karkat still. When Karkat starts to curse, he gags him with psionic force. “FF, how about a pile?” He suggests, not taking his eyes off Karkat.

A pile would be perfect.

You jump up and look around for things to put into the pile. You pile up laundry, floor cushions, comic books, and gifts you’ve given him into the pile. You even empty out your sylladex which has more than its share of Cuddlefish™ and even the occasional ScaleMate™. There’s a snort from Sollux, but he doesn’t make his usual comment about supposed adults who hoard their old toys.

The pile is big enough for all three of you. Sollux lifts Karkat with his psionics, and lowers him onto the pile. Karkat is still struggling against the hold Sollux has on him, but it’s clear he’s just tiring himself out. Sollux settles onto the pile, covering Karkat’s body with his own. “Stop struggling, KK. We’re not going to let you hurt yourthelf.” Karkat is still gagged, so all he can do is glare, first at Sollux, then at you, but he lets his body go limp.

You sink into the pile beside both of them, reaching out to stroke Karkat’s face. He turns his face away from you, his eyes closing. You turn his face back toward you. His lips are swollen and a little bloody. He looks so hurt and pitiable that your heart aches. “I’m not just saying it. We aren’t just saying it,” you say. You kiss him again, but this time it’s a gentle press of your lips against his forehead.

“How many timeth have you and FF and AA helped me, when I’m out of my mind? You think I wouldn’t do the thame for you?” Sollux removes the psionic gag, and Karkat takes a few breaths before replying.

“I--this is different,” he says. “The more I think of this plan, the more it seems like something from a story, and things from stories don’t work in real life.”

“It isn’t different,” you say. You stroke his face, run your fingers through his hair, gentle, soft touches that Sollux is echoing. “It might not work, maybe you will get killed, but we’re not going to let you kill yourself before we try.”

“And if it’th jutht becauthe of the droneth--you haven’t anything to worry about KK,” Sollux says, pressing his lips just below Karkat’s ear. Karkat twitches, a soft noise escaping him.

“What are doing?” he asks, and his voice is nearly a whisper.

“Kithing you, moron,” Sollux murmurs, and kisses him again. “Like Fef said, right now I could fill both buckets with you.” He grinds a little against Karkat, making him sputter and blush, struggling. Sollux lets out an exaggerated breathy warble that makes Karkat freeze with an expression of absolute horror on his face. You can’t help the giggle that bubbles up.

“You can’t be fucking serious,” Karkat says, and squirms some more. His voice is louder now, a little stronger, but still a ghost of its usual forcefulness. “What does that even fucking mean?”

“Right now, it means we’re going to show you that you have nothing to worry about,” You say, and kiss him on the mouth. You and Sollux shift places while Karkat squirms, protesting with muffled curses as you pin him, and your hair cascades around his face. He’s more frightened than aroused right now, but when you kiss, he starts kissing you back and he whines a little protest when you pull away, settling on his thighs.

Sollux leans in to kiss Karkat again. “Remember the last line in the final Mindfang journal? The one AA confirmed was the Thummoner? ‘I pity her still, I hate her still; it will always be so, what I feel goes beyond the quarters.’ Thith ith kind of like that, only no dying, there ith abtholutely no dying allowed.”

“Don’t I get any say in this?” Karkat asks, looking wild eyed and flushed.

“In dying? Nope.”

“That’s not what I me--mmph!” Sollux cuts him off with a kiss.

While Sollux distracts Karkat, you move back to tug his shirt up and unfasten his pants. His skin is fever hot and he squirms when you slip your hand under his shirt to caress him. He protests loudly and bucks when you start to pull his pants down, but Sollux grabs him with psionics again, and helps you remove his clothes and shoes. When he’s naked you and Sollux wrap yourselves around him, Karkat’s back to Sollux’s chest and Karkat’s chest pressed against yours. He complains about being the only one who’s naked, but shuts up quickly when Sollux asks if he’s ready for that part yet.

“We’re going slow,” you say, and kiss him. His eyes flutter shut and he makes breathy little noises when Sollux begins to rub his neck and shoulders. You slip your knee between Karkat’s legs, and Karkat flushes when you rub your leg against him, and he shivers when you trace your claws across his skin. “We’re not going to hurt you.”

“We care about you, KK,” Sollux says, working away at the tension in Karkat’s shoulder and neck.

“Fuck if I know why,” he mumbles. He slowly relaxes, though he tenses again whenever you or Sollux go below a certain point. After a while, almost shyly, one of his hands moves to your hip, then slides over your leg. “I’m a fucking moron. Why are you even bother--“

You cut him off with a kiss. “Stop that. I’m officially auspistizing between you and your kismesis--who’s also you.”

Karkat starts to argue, but Sollux chooses that moment to nip Karkat. “Bifurcation’s my bag, KK. Are trying to outdo me in crazy since you can’t anywhere elthe?”

“Fuck you, Captor,” Karkat growls then squeaks in sudden panic, freezing when Sollux’s hand immediately slides down to cup his bone bulge. “Letgoletgoletgo,” he says, and begins to squirm again.

His squirming makes you tighten your hold on him, fills you with a need to move against him, to take him and you can’t keep from warbling so you kiss him. Sollux pulls his hand out of the way as you press your groin against Karkat’s. He freezes, trembling, and you manage to keep from grinding up against him. Sollux can’t quite manage that, grinding against Karkat’s backside a few times before he stops, trembling as much as Karkat right now. “It’s alright, Karkat,” you say a little breathlessly.

“It’s not, it’s not, oh god,” Karkat says, his voice shaking as much as he is. He’s wild-eyed and tense again, but he’s clinging to you now, instead of trying to escape. “You’re both--I can feel your--“ his cheeks darken in a blush.

Sollux makes a desperate sound. “KK, if you get much more pathetic right now, you’re going to ruin thethe panth.”

“F-shut up,” Karkat says, and presses his forehead against your shoulder. He mumbles something about crazy feelings jam cum--shut up Sollux, shut up shut up--bucket orgies and then takes a deep breath. “I--I just can’t believe you’d really want to do this, okay? Stop me from suicide, yeah, but this--“another deep breath. “It’s too much and you’ll--“his voice lowers to a near whisper. “You should be disgusted by me. By my blood.”

“All eleven of us know,” you say. “We’ve known for sweeps, and we’ve protected your secret. We’ll keep protecting you--and each other--because all of us are allies.” You stroke his hair. “And not just because of that, because we care about you. I care about you.”

“It’ll be out in the open,” he whispers. “I’ve had daymares about it for weeks now.”

“You should have talked about it, KK,” Sollux says, rubbing Karkat’s arm.

Karkat laughed shakily. “I couldn’t. I couldn’t let anyone see, I didn’t want anyone to know how fucked up I am.”

“You’re going to, in the future,” you say in an edged voice. “We don’t keep things like that from each other. You’re my cod-damned moirail, Karkat.”

“Who you want to fill both pails with,” he says. He looks up at you, his mouth trembling on the edge of a smile.

“She’s not the only one,” Sollux says. “Though I think I’m running more black than flushed or pale right now.” Teasingly, he draws his claws lightly down Karkat’s side, making him shiver against you both. “Even if you are pretty pathetic and adorable right now.”

“Adorabloodthirsty,” Karkat snaps immediately, and tries to elbow Sollux in the ribs.

You giggle and Karkat glares at you. You kiss him and he hums, glare softening into the sweetest expression imaginable. He nibbles at your lips, and he squirms, but not in an effort to escape. He touches you shyly, exploring your body. His caresses feel good, but frustrating at the same time, delicate and tickling. You encourage him, whispering what you like in his ear, or moving his hand to where you want it.

Sollux meanwhile has pulled back a little, watching you both with a smile. After a few moments of his watching, you feel psionic fingers stroking your inner thigh, tracing patterns up your spine. You moan, and at the same time, Karkat gasps and bucks against you with a strangled curse. “Sollux!” You and Karkat say it at the same time.

Sollux chuckles wickedly. “Fef, thothe clotheth have to be pretty uncomfortable right now, want me to help you out of them?” There’s a lot of heat in his voice, suggestive and sweet. The tendrils of psionic force slide up your thighs, making you shiver and warble.

You want to say “yes” right away but instead, you take a breath. “Karkat, do you mind if we’re naked now?” Karkat is really ridiculously adorable when he looks flustered, you decide. His mouth opens and clothes a couple times as if he’d like to say something, but couldn’t find the words, and then he shakes his head.

Sollux takes his time undressing you with his psionics, a slow reveal accompanied by caresses that drive you out of your mind. His teasing makes you squirm and gasp. To make things more frustrating, he pulls Karkat closer to him, holding him away from you and you away from him. Karkat watches, wide eyed and aroused while Sollux runs his hands over Karkat’s body. (Caresses that are duplicated by the psionic tendrils he’s torturing you with.)

You think if Sollux tries to keep you away from Karkat for much longer, you may forget you pity him, but fortunately for Sollux, he knows when you’re at the end of your patience. The psionic restraint and caresses slip away and you move forward to press your naked body against Karkat’s. You kiss them both, first Karkat, then Sollux. “Strip,” you hiss, and end your kiss with a sharp nip and a push.

Sollux laughs softly and obeys with a sarcastic, “yeth high blood!”

You go back to kissing Karkat, slipping your knee between his legs. Karkat shivers this time, but doesn’t freeze. He presses close and kisses back, arm wrapping around you. “Feferi god that was--“ he shivers, eyes fluttering shut. “I don’t think I’ve wanted anyone more than you right now but--“ he takes a deep breath. “I don’t know if I can. God I’m so fucked up.” A slightly shaky laugh. “Even if I could, I don’t have a-a pail.”

Sollux returns, pressing up against Karkat. “We thtill have options,” he says.

Karkat twists around, trying to glare back at Sollux. “Like what?”

“Well, we could be totally depraved and do it without a bucket,” Sollux says. “Either right here on the pile, or we could go to the ablution block.”

You flush, and remember an archaeological find that Aradia had discovered while exploring the Cave of the Disciple. An ancient brooding cavern, long abandoned. You remembered her explaining with clinical precision how the ancient community had conducted their filial duties, which had involved group sex supervised by drones inside a large basin. “Is Karkat’s bathtub big enough? It’s really small!”

“You are not seriously considering--“Karkat says, sounding and looking horrified at the thought.

“Yeth, it’th big enough,” Sollux says, smirking a little.

“Oh god,” Karkat groaned. “No, fuck no. I’d never be able to use the ablution trap again.”

“It’th that, or we uthe a pot or thomething from the food preparation block,” Sollux says.

You and Karkat both shudder at that. “Definitely not,” you say.

“That leaveth the pile then,” Sollux says.

Karkat makes a disgusted noise, shuddering. “I don’t think I could stand that. It...it would be all over the place,” he says. He leans his forehead against your shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for, KK?” Sollux asks, pressing a kiss against Karkat’s neck.

“I’m so fucked up,” Karkat says. “I’m just sorry, okay? For being a stupid fucking wiggler about this and--everything.”

 

He starts to say more, but you kiss Karkat on the mouth. “You’re not stupid,” you say. “Don’t call yourself stupid, because you’re not.” You kiss him again, sliding your hand down. He tenses when you reach his bulge and then visibly forces himself to relax. Karkat’s bulge is erect and twitches in your hand as you wrap your fingers around it. Karkat warbles softly, hips hitching forward and then pushing back against Sollux. “It makes me so angry that you had to hide all this time. That this kind of intimacy is something you’ve been avoiding because you had to hide.”

“You don’t have to hide anymore KK,” Sollux says, planting soft, sucking kisses along Karkat’s neck and shoulder and his hand slid down Karkat’s side. Karkat warbled again. “Not from uth, and pretty thoon, not from anyone.” Sollux’s hand slips down around Karkat’s butt and between his legs. Karkat bucks suddenly and with a strangled shout, tries to elbow Sollux.

“No! Not on the fucking pile!” He shouts, his voice sharp with sudden fear. “Keep your fingers away from my nook you fuckass!”

“KK, you’re not tho clothe you’ll come if I--“

“How the fuck would you know?!” Karkat shouts, and tries to squirm free. You and Sollux contain Karkat, letting him struggle and curse. You get the feeling it’s not really a serious effort to escape, that Karkat is just working out his moment of panic. You decide you’re probably right when he finally settles, and reaches back to cup his hand around the nape of Sollux’s neck in a sort of backward hug.

“Are you that close?” You ask, teasing him a little. “Or just nervous?” He flushes and glares, but doesn’t answer. “Do you want to try the ablution block?” You kiss him, and he kisses back with a wordless hum.

“Ith that a yeth?” Sollux asks, moving back a little and pushing him flat on his back. Karkat’s reluctant, but his protest fades when Sollux kisses him. You follow, and stretch out beside them both. Karkat is rubbing up against Sollux as they kiss and the noises they make go straight to your groin.

“It’s a maybe,” Karkat gasps when Sollux lets up on his kissing.

Sollux laughs, and moves off of Karkat, sitting on his heels for a moment before getting to his feet. Karkat blinks up at him, then over at you, a little dazed. Sollux holds out his hands to both of you. “C’mon.” You and Karkat grab his hands and he helps you both to your feet. You feel a little unsteady on your feet, and use that as an excuse to hug both Karkat and Sollux.

Karkat balks a little when you get to the ablution block. He’s staring at your bulge which is fully erect and a little darker than your blood, and then he looks at his own, a bright red that can’t be ignored. His face twists and he covers himself, leaning against Sollux for a moment and then flinching away. “Oh god,” he whispers. “Feferi--“

You wrap your arms around him. “Karkat, it’s okay.” You give him a kiss, and smile. “Close your eyes and don’t open them, okay?” Karkat shivers, and then nods, closing his eyes. You take his hand and Sollux gently guides Karkat from behind. You step into the tub and Sollux helps Karkat.

The bath tub is just big enough for two people to lie down, and just barely three people standing. For now, Sollux stays outside the tub, using his psionics to push Karkat up against the wall. Karkat gasps at the sudden cold and then moans when you press yourself up against him. “Karkat,” you say softly, and kiss him, your hand sliding down to wrap around his bulge. He bucks when you begin to stroke with a strangled, desperate noise, clinging to you. “I’m not going near your nook, not unless you want me to.”

“Feferi--“ Karkat says breathlessly, his voice rising into a keen. “Oh god, please--“

“Shh, not yet,” you say, and kiss him. “Not yet. I’m not done telling you how we’re doing this.” Karkat moans and his eyes start to open, though he closes them again when you tell him too. You give him another kiss. “You’re going to pail me, then Sollux will do you.” Karkat makes a surprised, strangled noise, staring at you wide eyed.

“What?”

“Glad you’re making all the big decisions, FF,” Sollux says, amused. “We can see you’re the Heir.”

“Oh shoosh, Sollux,” you say, and stick your tongue out at him, and then you kiss Karkat again and grin.

“I want you to pail me,” you repeat. You put your hands on his shoulders and gently push down. Karkat tenses, but slowly drops to his knees. His face tilts at you from that position and it’s like your heart might break into pieces from the wave of pity crashing into you. His expression is so open right now, vulnerable and uncertain, his eyes closed. “Oh. Oh, Karkat,” you say, because what you’re feeling is overwhelming. You swallow, and brace yourself on his shoulders.

“Okay, I don’t do it this way very often. I need you to support me,” you say, and sink down, straddling Karkat’s lap. Karkat’s hands slide around your waist, pulling you closer. The position is a little awkward, and Karkat is trembling again. You kiss him, stroking his hair and rocking into him, rubbing up against his bulge. You’re aware of Sollux moving closer, sitting on the edge of the tub, watching. You feel tendrils of psionic energy surrounding both you and Karkat, supporting you.

“Oh god,” Karkat says softly, squirming a little at the contact, of the position they were both in.

You rise up a little, and reach down to guide Karkat’s bulge into your nook. It’s a little awkward, Karkat accidently pulling out twice in a combination of fear and excitement, but soon he’s inside you. He freezes at the sound you make, asking if you’re alright. You nod. “Cod, yes,” you say, and start to move, rocking into Karkat as he begins to thrust. You almost lose him again before he figures out what he’s doing, and it doesn’t seem like very long until you release, arching away from him and spilling over his lap and the tub.

He’s staring at you, wide eyed and dazed, breathing in short pants, his skin splattered with your genetic material. You move forward and kiss him, your hand wrapping around his bulge. He warbles, and spreads his knees apart, hips hitching toward you. “Oh god, oh god, please,” he says in a hoarse, pleading voice.

You almost don’t want to pull away, but you do. Shakily, you go to sit on the edge of the tub. You slip, but Sollux catches you, kissing you hungrily, before sliding down into the tub to kiss Karkat. “Clothe your eyeth again, KK,” he murmurs. Karkat obeys, shivering as Sollux gently arranges him so that he’s lying on his back. Sollux is slow and gentle as he slides into Karkat, who warbles desperately, arching and yanking Sollux down on top of him.

Sollux laughs, and kisses Karkat hard, keeping his movements slow so that Karkat is the one doing most of the thrusting. Karkat grows increasingly desperate, his warbling rising into a keen, and he releases his genetic material as Sollux pulls out. Karkat lies there, spent and gasping. “Oh god,” he says. His eyes start to open, but both you and Sollux say, “don’t!”

“I-I don’t think I’m going to freak out,” he says breathlessly, but he keeps his eyes closed. “I am beyond freaked out. This is so disgusting,” he says. “And I can’t move.” Despite his words, he reaches out until he can grab hold of Sollux--he manages to snag a leg, and tugs. “Hey. C’mere.”

Sollux moves forward to cover Karkat. “Hey,” he says softly, giving Karkat a kiss.

Karkat kisses back. “Do you want me to--?” He trails off.

“Yeah,” Sollux says, and glances back at you. “Unless you have something else in mind?”

You shake your head, grinning a little. “I’m okay with watching.”

“Lookth like we’re the princeth’ private thex show,” Sollux murmurs, and grinds against Karkat, who gives a watery little chuckle, and pulls Sollux down for a kiss. They move together, Sollux kissing hungrily, one hand between Karkat’s legs, stroking and teasing, making Karkat curse and gasp. You like how they look together, and you love how they look. Sollux’ expression is equal parts, mischief and tenderness, and Karkat is open and vulnerable instead of shuttered and defensive. When Karkat’s bulge is erect again, Sollux slides down onto him, this time, doing most of the work of thrusting until he releases with a gasping shout, pulling free to collapse on Karkat, who kisses him. They cuddle despite the indescribable mess they’re lying in.

“Let me clean you both up,” You say. You move over to the spigot and used the shower attachment to rinse them, then yourself off. By the time you’re done, Sollux is slowly getting up and helping you, and then Karkat out of the tub. Karkat is half asleep and clings to you and Sollux as you carry him to his recuperacoon and slide him in.

You stay by the recuperacoon until he’s completely asleep. (It doesn’t take very long.) Then you make Sollux dry off and sit by a heater, and he combs out your hair. You spend the rest of the day dozing in the pile and taking turns watching Karkat sleep. Later, there will be more talking in the pile, and you’ll both be moving Karkat and his belongings to the air breather guest quarters of your hive.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the longest sex scene/story I've ever written. I never thought I'd be writing alien bukkake. ~~Homestuck, why do you make me do these things.~~


End file.
